Forever and Always My Love
by EMINY03789
Summary: Haruhi asked Mori on a date but what happens when things get canceled...


"Haruhi what would you go if you were rich?" Hikaru asked in a playful manner which caught the rest of the host clubs attention. "Well if I were rich years ago I would have used all of it and then some to find the best doctor in the world to save my mom" everybody stared at the poor girl. "But why all and then more? That's crazy!"Kaoru asked "well people always say we do crazy things for the one we love" Haruhi said staring off into the distance which Mori's attention.

At first when Mori thought he loved the girl he thought it was just as he loved his cousin. But no his love grew so much stronger he finally realized that he really loved the girl. Though he never told anyone not even his cousin. For some reason he thought the small bow would be mad if he liked a girl.

"Oh wait I forgot to ask''Haruhi started to talk as she walked over to Mori "BE COOL!" Mori's mind screamed"Mori-senpai I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my boyfriend? Haruhi said in a calm tone. "WHAT?!" The host boys screamed "why not me Haruhi?!" Tamaki whaled. "Because I don't like you tamaki-senpai" she said straight "what about us Haruhi?" the twins said united."You guys stop talking and let me finish talking to Mori."Haruhi said In one breath.

"Mori I ask you because my friend asked me to go to a dating group and I told her I had a boyfriend. Then she insisted that me and my boyfriend go on a double date with her and her date. So that's why I asked if you would be my boyfriend… thought it could be only for one night." Haruhi explained. Now all eyes are on Mori. I can't believe it the girl I love is asking me on a date. At that moment Mori got up then down on one knee taking Haruhi's hand and giving it a small kiss and looked back up into her eyes and said "it would be my honor."

At that moment a small boy caring a stuffed bunny started to clap "good for you Takashi! You too Haru-chan! Were all happy for you! Right boys? Hunni's voice changed from sweet to evil in less than 5 seconds. "YEP!" the 3 boys said in union while Kyoya chuckled never looking up from his keyboard and typed 'Mori and Harurhi dating'

It's the day of me and Mori's date and I'm so nervous! Yet I don't know why? Hell I'm the one who even asked him out! What do I do I mean I really like Mori… hell I love him. Haruhi began to get in to deep thought when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" as she opened the door Mori was taken aback. "You look stunning." Mori spat out she giggled "Hehe thanks you too" "Shall we get going milady?"Mori said jokingly "We shall my knight and shining armor" she joked playfully. This is going to be a good date! Mori thought in union with Haruhi's mind

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"I am so sorry" Haruhi said as they walked into the small apartment. "Don't worry it's not your fault that your friend cancelled on the date and it started to rain extremely hard… I don't blame you for anything." Mori explained while trying to comfort the small girl. They hugged in a tight embrace not wanting to let go and when they looked into each other's eyes their hearts knew they wanted each other. Their lips soon found each other only separating for air they soon found themselves in Haruhi's bedroom "wait what about your father isn't he home?" Mori asked though he wished he hadn't so he could keep kissing her sweet lips. "No he had to work late night and I'm glad" mori looked at her confused "why?" "Because I love you Mori I truly love you"

At that moment mori lost it while jumping over Haruhi "look Haruhi were gunna do it and you're not gunna stop me ok?!" "yes do whatever you want please I want it… I want you" once Haruhi finished her sentence there was no more talking.

Mori moaned once Haruhi took id cock in her mouth and moved fast. No matter how strong Mori is he could not handle a blowjob from his love. As he shot cum in every inch of Haruhi's mouth she made sure not to waist one drop and swallowed it all. Next mori didn't waist a beat and found himself sucking her breast and leaving hickeys all over her body "Mori…more…I…want…more…please…give…me…your…all…" Haruhi said between moans. As Mori granted her wish he put his cock to her entrance and slowly put his manhood in her petite body. He stayed there for a moment for his love to get used to the feeling. Once he thought she was ready he pumped her at a pace. But to surprise for his love it was not enough she wanted more… no she needed more of him. As he pumped harder and faster her moans grew louder and louder and at the right moment they knew it was time to climax together. As they both lay trying to catch their breath "I love you" Haruhi said as she fell asleep in Mori's arms " I love you and I always will" Mori said to the girl he thought was sleeping. When they both whispered

"Forever and always my love"


End file.
